


Cover Me Up

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: While hiding out in a cabin in the woods, Hanzo finds himself needing something warmer to wear.





	Cover Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

It was the first properly cold day of the season. The past few nights had seen the temperatures dipping low, but the days had been sunny and relatively warm. But today the skies were cloudy and a chill breeze swept golden and scarlet leaves tumbling from the trees. The first hints of rain were in the air as well, and Hanzo sighed from where he sat on the railing of the porch of the cabin he and Jesse were holed up in to lay low for a while. Their last mission had brought their enemies just a bit too close to home for comfort. So now they were here, smack in the middle of wild forests, waiting out their enemies.

“Storm’s a’comin,” Jesse said, voice a low murmur as he appeared in the doorway.

“It will not hit for a few hours at least. There is time to get wood first,” Hanzo replied, dragging himself from his thoughts and swinging his legs off the railing so he could stand.

Jesse snaked an arm around Hanzo’s waist before he could wander away, though. He pulled Hanzo into his chest and held him there for a solid minute. He could feel the faint tremors Hanzo was trying to hide as he pretended he was not affected by the cold in the air. Jesse hugged him tighter still.

“You are not going anywhere in that,” Jesse said, motioning to Hanzo’s attire, which was nothing unusual but was highly impractical for any inclement weather. “Come back inside. Get changed.”

“I do not have anything different than these clothes. I did not believe the mission would go on quite so long.”

“I’ve got spare clothes. Never go anywhere without spare clothes,” Jesse replied, wrapping an arm around one of Hanzo’s and tugging him back toward the door.

Hanzo came without much real protest. Even if he wanted to fight, he could not hide the physical signs of the chill creeping into his bones. And as eager as he was to get firewood before the storm hit, he knew he would far rather be in more suitable clothing. He was not entirely sure he could trust Jesse’s backup supply, however. They had, after all, vastly different ideas of what constituted a good and aesthetically pleasing outfit.

“It’s just in here,” Jesse said as he led Hanzo to the couch and his black duffel bag. He bent down and rummaged through for a few minutes before clutching something victoriously and pulling it out. “These are the warmest, most comfortable pants I own.”

Hanzo stared at Jesse’s hand. In it was a pair of dark grey sweatpants that Hanzo could already tell would baggy on him. He didn’t have time to protest though as Jesse pulled out another item of clothing - this time a red hoodie with “Yeehaw” boldly emblazoned across the chest in oversized lettering that split the word onto two lines.

“These are not my style.”

“No one will see you, Hanzo! Besides, you’ll freeze if you don’t. Just let your hair down.”

Hanzo sighed but after a moment of deliberation, he finally took the clothes from Jesse’s hands.

“I will go get changed. Thank you,” he said, bowing slightly before turning and heading toward the bathroom.

It took him only a minute or two to get changed. When he exited, his usual outfit was neatly folded in his hands and Jesse’s larger, more comfortable spare outfit clothed him. His hair was loose around his shoulders, messy where it was unused to being restrained. He ran a hand back through it reflexively as he caught sight of Jesse’s staring eyes.

“You said to let my hair down.”

Jesse laughed and loosened up, closing the gap between them to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s waist and tug him into his chest. He bent his head to nuzzle his face into Hanzo’s hair, taking a deep breath. It was so easy to forget that English wasn’t Hanzo’s first language. He was more than proficient in it, and he had never slipped into his native tongue - at least not when Jesse was around.

“It’s a figure of speech. It means to relax. But maybe it’s good to take it literally in this context. Your hair can keep your neck and ears warm.”

“I thought that was what the hood was for,” Hanzo said, brows furrowed. This all seemed far more complicated that it needed to be.

“I don’t know if it’s cold enough to warrant the hood or anything, but hell if I don’t think you’d look mighty cute with it up,” Jesse answered with an audible grin.

Hanzo groaned. He was unsure if he would ever be unaffected by Jesse’s flattery and compliments, especially ones that called him ‘cute’ or anything similar. He was entirely unaccustomed to receiving such attention. He was generally seen as a stoic and unfeeling sort with a personal aesthetic as reserved as his personality. He could not imagine that the word ‘cute’ was often summoned when someone looked in his direction.

“Staring is impolite,” Hanzo said after a moment, clearing his throat to break the silence and Jesse’s gaze. He could feel a faint warmth in his cheeks and he hoped to distract Jesse before the man noticed. He was sure that he would never be able to live it down if Jesse caught him blushing.

“Fine,” Jesse muttered with a chuckle and a wave of his hand, stepping back from Hanzo. “Go get us some wood and I’ll get dinner started.”

Hanzo nodded quickly before slipping away to the door. It was far easier to just head out into the forest than to deal with emotions. He grabbed the axe propped up against the porch stairs as he moved around to the shed behind the cabin. He opened the door quickly and grabbed a large log from a stack just inside the shed. He placed it on the chopping block and swung.

It was so simple to lose himself in this meaningless task. It took almost no time at all to get his body in the rhythm of grabbing a log, placing it, and chopping it in half before grabbing another to restart the cycle. He lost track of time and place as he split the firewood and gathered a pile of logs suited for use in the cabin’s fireplace. It took the sound of Jesse calling his name to draw him out of his trance.

“The rain’s starting!” Jesse shouted from around the front of the house. “Better get inside before it really starts coming down.”

Hanzo shook his head to clear it and quickly gathered the not insignificant pile of split logs into a large wooden crate. He hurried back to the front porch as fast as he could while carrying the heavy container. Jesse took it from him without asking once he reached him. Hanzo wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow as his hands were freed and brushed some of his hair back behind one ear. He pushed up the sleeves of the borrowed hoodie until they were bunched above his elbows.

“You got more than enough, huh? Think we’re gonna be here that long?”

“No,” Hanzo said, pausing as he thought, “I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“I do not…know,” Hanzo replied with no small amount of uncertainty in his expression. “Chopping the firewood is almost like training. My mind is free when my body is busy.”

“That makes sense,” Jesse said with a nod. He furrowed his brows as he thought for a moment before continuing, “I wouldn’t mind if we were stuck here a while.”

“Really?”

“Don’t you think it’s nice to get away from it all and have some time to ourselves? No one to bother us. No one to waltz in unannounced. We can just relax.”

“I suppose you are right. There is peace in nature. This is why I meditate outside.”

“Exactly, and we’re smack in the middle of nature here. No one around for miles - just you an’ me. We could do anything we wanted and no one would know,” Jesse said, lips curling into a smirk as he trailed off with a suggestive glance at Hanzo.

Hanzo choked on his own words before they got out and spluttered helplessly for a few moments until he could regain his composure. He would never get used to Jesse’s overt come ons, no matter how close they became. Still, he couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks or his elevated heart rate. He licked his lips anxiously as he tried to regain some modicum of composure.

“Did you mention dinner, Jesse? It is cold and raining now. We should eat to regain warmth.”

“Of course, and I know just how to keep warm after dinner too.”

“Jesse!”


End file.
